Metamorphose
by UchihaMadara2412
Summary: Feeling Zetsu's betrayal an instant from casting the Mugen Tsukuyomi, Madara gives up on the Shinobi world and travels to another. Picking up Harry Potter as an Apprentice on the way, Madara plots to take over the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. After all, it should be easy. He was Kami on earth. Starts at the beginning of GOF


**Metamorphose**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _The presence of Madara... If you can convince the world of his existence, it would tremble in fear. The name itself is power... That name made us throw caution to the wind. It fooled us, then drew us all into war!_

 _We've been had all along._

– _Tsunade._

* * *

He flew to the dark reaches of the sky, cascading white hair rippling as he climbed to heights unknown.

He reached up to the heavens, called for the force of gravity, the force that he could manipulate with his blessed eyes of Sage and Tree.

He clapped his hands together, gathering the chakra needed to cause such undue destruction. His enemies stood so far below him, down on the barren land.

 _Chibaku Tensei (Planetary Devastation)_

The earth rose to form massive meteors that floated momentarily in the sky, their shadows and his own, cast fear among those who remained in harms reach. Two small clouds of sand floated away in the chaos, but it didn't matter, they were but blades of grass in the face of his power.

A sneer made its way upon his face as he murmured to himself: "These raindrops are going to be a bit harder and bigger than you're used to..."

A motion of his hand sent the meteors down to the earth, and a stray thought set his shadows to attack the two with the powers of the sage.

He watched with emotionless eyes as the Uchiha flew up in a Perfect Susano'o and the Uzumaki created a Bijūdama shuriken to destroy his meteors. It was of no concern of his, after all,

Struggling was pointless.

The Susano'o struck down the meteors and large explosions of Futon chakra decimated the land, larger chunks of rock fell past but they were soon destroyed further.

Frustrated with the delay, Madara made to tear of the bone-like material covering his third eye, but paused. He looked down with Rinnegan at Kuro Zetsu, his creation. He frowned at what his sensing could pick up from the creature.

Zetsu's chakra was churning in a satisfied way – That was to be obvious, the plan was nearly accomplished – but... The maliciousness emanating from Zetsu was, concerning. He didn't need another traitor, Obito was enough. Let's just get on with the plan.

Madara closed his eyes and raised his hand again and pulled against the bone protrusion, but stopped at the premonition that flashed across his eyes.

Though fleeting as it was, Madara picked up a few pieces of it. They happened to be the most useful.

 _'Betrayal once more Aa? Tch, this world is pointless, why do I bother?'_ He looked to the sky at the full moon that shone dimly behind him.

Another thought intruded his mind and pushed a certain idea to the forefront...

 _'Leave? With that jutsu?'_ He gazed down upon the barren land that spread for miles, Shinobi and Kunoichi milling about everywhere to be seen. _'These fools do not deserve the perfect world that I would bring.'_ He ripped off the bone on his forehead and concentrated on the only solid thought in his mind.

 _Yomotsu Hirasaka_

A black rift opened in front of him, roughly circle in appearance but still remained blocky. Madara looked back down below, the Susano'o was flying closer carrying a figure glowing a pale yellow on its head. Time to leave.

He drifted through the portal, no location in mind, just the want to leave this war torn world.

The world gave a monumental heave after he left, the overbearing weight of Madara and the Shinju tree chakra finally lifting from everywhere and disappearing.

The Shinobi alliance stared incredulously at the space Madara just vacated. Weariness tugging at their minds.

Was it over? They asked themselves. Just like that?

A black mass of something growled in rage, his mothers chance of rebirth was gone! Lost in the drifts of some dimension that he couldn't access.

It dripped off Obito's body and sunk into the ground to reside moodily, forever mourning the loss of his beloved mother.

Obito's body seized up and collapsed, with the disappearance of the only thing keeping him alive, his body began shutting down. He was ready for death, but it was not to be.

The Uchiha survived due to Sakura's expertise in Iryō Jutsu. Which held him up enough for Senju Tsunade to help the pink haired girl keep the doublecrossing Uchiha alive.

The Shinobi world had survived the wrath of Uchiha Madara, no matter how destroyed it was. They endured, just as they always had.

Some unknown presence who was watching, disappeared. Its job was done.

* * *

The other side of the portal opened up to a deserted field, which Madara floated into silently.

He looked about curiously, sending out tendrils of chakra to cover the surrounding land for several thousand miles, stopping when he felt his chakra reach the oceans surrounding the now discovered island.

It was an island with an irregular shape with a high concentrations of spiritual chakra dotted about, with a higher concentration to a few miles north east and a very rich deposit around 460 miles further north east, it was even more rich and pure than his own. It made him shiver in delight, such power!

He closed his Rinnegan eyes and withdrew the Rikudo Chakra from his body, compressing it into the seal on his abdomen, where the Jūbi - Or Shinju tree - resided. His features and hair returned to normal, the white and black chakra robe faded and he was left in his trousers, all that remained of his armour after Sasuke burned it with Amaterasu.

Sighing and moulding some Ying-Yang chakra, he quickly formed some simple Uchiha robes and donned them, the familiar blue fabric a comfort to his skin.

After tying his obi, Madara reached out with a hand absently and a Gunbai formed in his outstretched hand, it got placed on his back and he looked up with black eyes, adjusting to his sight without Sharingan. It was so blurry, he wondered how others that were not blessed with his eyes could stand seeing with such depravity.

He looked up at the night sky and closed his eyes once more, reaching out easily with his chakra that was already settled in this energy thick world, it had some difficulty due to the sheer tenacity of this dimensions nature chakra but the energy was subjugated soon enough.

He searched for the most powerful people on this island country where he found himself, once he had confirmed the amount of competition he faced, he would finalise his admittedly shaky plans.

The most powerful of these spiritually enhanced people seemed to be at that rich chakra source to the far north, he could feel that it was rather old though - Older than himself - around... 112 years old... Hn. These people live long, who would want to survive to such an age? Where the ability to wage war and fight those who are enemies was lost to them. Madara shivered, his time as an debilitated old man with only bare bodily functions was bad enough, no need to add another 30 years onto that.

The man _was_ the most powerful on this entire 92,525 square miles of land though, this needed more consideration. The second most powerful man seemed to be 200 miles north of Madara's location, with a weakling close by... A follower perhaps?

This one was old as well, 67 years old. Not suitable at all. He was only around twenty years younger than Madara himself, a threat well enough, but he couldn't use this one. One of these spiritually enhanced humans he needed, but he had to be young; so He or She could be manipulated, and powerful; he wouldn't accept nothing less than that.

There were a few more powerful ones but all of them were older than he needed. Tch! Were all of the young of these people weak?

He reached out a bit closer to where he was, perhaps...

... What was that!

Madara's eyes snapped open and he looked towards the north east, his expressionless face lighting up into a wide grin. _'Finally. A bit older than I wanted, but 13 is good enough.'_

He channeled chakra into his body and activated his Rikudo mode. He rose into the sky and hovered a bit over the expansive forest that spread beneath him. In a spurt of common sense, Madara held up the Tora hand seal and focused on his chakra.

 _Meisaigakure no Jutsu (Chameleon Technique)_

His form faded from the human range of spectrum and he started flying rapidly towards the north east, easily covering the 30 miles in around 20 minutes.

He landed softly in a small street of disgustingly identical houses – Houses like what you might find in Yuki no Kuni (Land of Snow)... with metal contraptions like the ones they, or Sora no Kuni(Land of Sky), would invent, sitting in a lane of bricks leading to the houses. It was still late at night, making his appearance unnoticed by anyone.

The powerful presence was in one of the houses, number 4 if he saw right, but he was still confused about his surroundings. Luckily he had a way around his lack of knowledge and the inevitable language barrier.

Ningendō, the human path. He could rip the souls out of some of these people to gain information.

First, the woman who had some, but very little, Spiritual chakra. She was ambling down the street towards him, with a strange feeling cat leading the way. _'Perfect.'_ He smirked, fading into the deep shadows that lined the street.

The old woman passed by, looking oddly at the place he had just left. She shook her head though, seemingly satisfied with the lack of human life, and looked up at the house where the young boy he had felt lived. The woman just stood there, not looking like she was going to move any time soon.

Madara slunked up behind the woman, his gloved hand hovering just above her head. He placed it gently down, startling the woman. The woman made to turn around but it was too late, he already had her soul.

He raised his hand up slowly, drawing out the peculiarly white soul – They were normally a purple colour – and absorbing it.

He blinked slightly at the inrush of memories, his Rinnegan eyes glowing slightly before going back to their dull violet hue.

Madara frowned at the memories at looked up at the mysterious house again. Such a waste, the old man – He didn't want to _try_ and pronounce the mad mans name – didn't know what the was missing with the boy, Hari? No... Harry? Yes Harry, such a common name. He scowled, that was going to be changed very soon.

The Uchiha cast a minor Katon Jutsu to burn the body to ash and walked up to the house, making a passageway in the weak Kekkai(Barrier) as he passed.

Floating up to the window nearest the boy, he peered in with his Rinnegan eyes at the fitfully sleeping Harry on a narrow, thin bed.

He couldn't see a way in from here, so he floated back down to the ground and walked up to the front door of the house, a key made of wood forming in his hand as he held it up to the door lock. Madara twisted his wrist softly towards the right, unlocking the door without trouble.

Madara stepped inside and closed the door behind him, he noticed that his Rikudo chakra was glowing in the inky darkness so he reduced his chakra output to just before Jūbi Jinchuriki, his black hair, fair skin and Uchiha robes returned, making him invisible in the dark.

He walked up the side of the wall towards the upper level of the house – No need to awaken squeaky stairs – and silently approached the room where the adults of the house slept. There would be no distractions for the training of his accomplice.

He opened the door silently, sneering at the fat lump and the stick that slept on the expensive looking bed device, they didn't have Futons here. More of the modern western furniture.

He held his hand over the stick like woman first and ripped her soul out without a care, absorbing the knowledge she held. What he saw made him growl slightly.

Onto the whale.

Walking out the room with smoldering ashes staining the floor, he was almost spitting flames in his rage, he wanted to get this over with.

He didn't even absorb the last whale's soul, just sent it on to the afterlife, he was not dirtying his chakra any further than he already had.

He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes, stretching his senses out to see what caused thew small wave of disturbance in his layer of chakra.

Hn, it seemed that the old man up north had disappeared from the country. Sighing, Madara opened his eyes and looked back to the smoldering pile sitting in the middle of the extremely messy room. Back to work.

Job done, Madara stepped into the messy room of his soon to be heir and stood hovering over the black haired boy.

Harry... Madara hated that name... was tossing and turning in his sleep, small moans and gasps of pain were escaping the small boy's mouth, Madara stepped closer and removed the thin covers from the boy, revealing the malnourished body beneath.

Madara growled and pushed back Harry's fringe, the red hot scar sticking out like a fresh brand on the forehead of the child. Placing a finger on the 'lightning bolt' shape, he extended his ever useful sensing ability over the child.

That was odd. Madara mused, the boy wasn't a Jinchuriki, yet there were two seperate chakra signatures like a jinchuriki had, yet he senses were telling him that Harry _was._

Perhaps, not a Bijū but a soul? It had the same texture as a soul – A particularly dark one, not as dark as Madara but fairly close – so perhaps Ningendō could extract the unwanted piece of soul.

His Rinnegan spread out from the centre of his eyes and he laid the rest of his hand over the scar, focusing on the black strands of the boy's grey soul. He unraveled the grip of the strange soul and pulled it out carefully, it wouldn't do to break his apprentice before they even started would it?

The Black soul out and banished to the depths of Yomi, Madara stepped back and watched as the boy woke up blearily, bright green eyes clearing of post-sleep mistiness as Harry became aware of Madara standing mere meters from him.

The boy scrambled up quickly, reaching for glasses that sat on a bedside table. Bad eyesight as well? Tch, this keeps getting better and better!

"Who the hell are you?!" Harry demanded, pointing some kind of stick – A Wand, he learned after looking through his gained memories. So plebeian, Hand seals were much more convenient – in his face.

Madara thought for a moment before responding in his hastily learned English, it was perfect, bar from the accent.

"I'm Madara Uchiha." These people were backwards and rude, who put the given name before family name? "Your new guardian and soon to be father. Get up child, we have things to do."

Harry took a step back and glared towards Madara. "What are you on about? Guardians, Fathers, you have no right to do anything to me... Madara. I suggest you leave before my relatives wake up."

Madara just glanced back at the closed door and crossed his arms. "Your relatives are dead."

"W-wha-t-t? What did you say?" The boy's eyes were widened and the hand that held the wand outstretched began trembling.

"I said. Your relatives are dead, deceased, gone from the living world. I'm sure you know what death is, you look like a smart child."

Harry just spluttered in response.

"Come." Madara reached forward and took Harry's arm in a steel hard grip, "We must be gone. I have to pass the ownership of this property to me and go to a suitable place to do... I don't know the word. Gishiki... Ritual?"

Harry turned pale. Rituals? He tried pulling his arm out of Madara's grip but soon found it was impossible, he would hurt himself if he tried any harder. He just stood still for the moment, there would be a chance to escape later on surely? He could call the Knight Bus like he did last summer, Stan had told him that they could be called anywhere in the UK at any time.

The Madara person began changing as he stood, the wild black hair turned white and his strange – To Harry – robes changed in style and colour. Then the man called out a strange word and they were sucked into some kind of vortex.

 _"Kamui!"_

* * *

 _Rorstuhl conference building. Switzerland. 10 July, 1994_

* * *

"I call the 744th meet of the International Congress of Magical Schools to order!"

The 8 people standing around the room turned to the speaker and sat down in their marked seats, all of the other headteachers visible as the table was of a round shape.

"Presided by Silvan Kyburz. Head of the Department of Magical cooperation, Switzerland branch of the Ministry of Magic. Head of the Treaty department, International Confederation of Wizards."

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Great Britain."

Dumbledore stood up slowly, navy blue robes a stark difference from his usually bright and patterned articles of attire. "Present, Mr. Kyburz." He said pleasantly.

Kyburz nodded and turned to the next headmaster. "Headmaster Igor Karkaroff, Of Durmstang Institute. Scandinavia."

The thickly robed man stood and grunted a reply before sitting down, taking a swig of his hip flask.

Marking something on his roll of parchment, Silvan Kyburz looked up at the giant woman who sat next to Karkaroff. "Madame Olympe Maxime, Of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. France."

"Je suis là,(I am here) Silvan."

Nodding, he turned to the only other woman in the room. "Headmistress Eshe Nalule, Of Uagadou School of Magic. Continent of Africa"

"Here," Eshe replied absently, scribbling on the massive pile of parchment laying in front of her, long black hair tied into a messy bun on her head. She had dark skin and dark eyes, like many from Africa.

Silvan shook his head in exasperation, Eshe was always doing something or another with those piles of parchment.

"Headmaster Konstantin Volkov, Of Koldovstoretz School. Russia."

Konstantin replied much like Igor, giving a nearly imperceptible grunt to the Swiss man, before sitting down again, glaring at Igor - who was glaring back.

"Headmaster Heitor Caixeta, Of Castelobruxo. Brazil."

"Presente." Heitor said quietly, carefully sitting back down.

"Headmaster Agilbert Fontaine, Of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. United States of America."

Agilbert stood up quickly and gave a wide smile to everyone "Here!"

The occupants of the room just stared at the cheerful man, the silence of incredulity broken by the last to be announced.

"Damare, Baka!(Shut up, Idiot)" The dark haired man shouted, black eyes boring into the American man.

"Headmaster Hayaichirou Kaisho, of Mahoutokoro School of Magic. Japan."

Hayaichirou stood up, his gold Kimono shifting as he rose from his seat. "Its Kaisho Hayaichirō, Kyburz-San."

"Sumimasendeshita(I'm Sorry) Kaisho-Sensei. " Silvan bowed to the Japanese man. "One does forget things when proficient in many languages."

"Indeed." The Japanese man drawled, "You were on 12 languages last time I saw you, how many have you learned since then?"

"I have learned another three: Cantonese, Chukchi and Kalaallisut so 15 languages now."

"Totemo yoi(Very good.)"

"Peraaps ve sould get on vit de meeting, Da?" Konstantin asked.

Many others nodded, staring expectantly at the Japanese and the Swiss men chattering in Hayaichirou's native language. The two stopped when they took notice of the stares.

"Ahem." Silvan coughed, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. "Well, as Kaisho-sensei was the one to call this emergency meeting, I think I will let him take the floor." The Swiss man stepped back and sat down on his chair at the head of the table.

"I have an issue with an upcoming event." Hayaichirou started. He turned to the wizened headmaster of Hogwarts, then flicked his gaze to Olympe and Igor. "You Europeans have neglected to inform us of the reformation of the Tri-Wizard tournament."

Igor and Olympe turned away, eyes hard and distant.

Albus looked at the Japanese headmaster in surprise. "Kaisho-Sensei, I had no idea that you had any problem with our traditions. None have raised any issue beforehand, when the tournament was in its prime."

Hayaichirou narrowed his eyes at the old man. "The only international events that my country and school are allowed to participate in is the Quidditch World Cup and the Wizarding Schools Potions Championship. I think, and the other schools most likely think so too, that more than just Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons deserve to take part in events such as these."

Dumbledore frowned. "But Kaisho-Sensei, I do not think that Hogwarts, Durmstrang or Beauxbation schools can hold the sheer amount of pupils you are suggesting. 8 schools in once place is far too much-"

"Castelobruxo and Uagadou do not wish to take part." Silvan cut in. "It will only be Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Koldovstorez, Ilvermorny and Mahoutokoro taking part, Headmaster Dumbledore. Surely a castle such as your own could hold a hundred more students easily?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I suppose we could." He rested his chin on steepled hands. "But it would no longer be the _Tri_ wizard tournament. Could you create a new tournament, and new events within the 2 month time scale we have. School begins again on September 1st if you don't remember."

"Indeed." The Japanese wizard drawled. He threw a rice paper scroll down on the table.

"I propose... The Senarian Wizard tournament."

* * *

Apologies to those who's language I have mangled horridly. Those who happen to be offended, or proficient in the languages used, feel free to comment. It would be useful.

Senarian = group of six. Latin.


End file.
